I won't play with you guys
by Evil Hamster God
Summary: Ok. The title is stupid. This is a Bulgaria, Turkey, Greece and some other random countries. No real yaoi XDDD Written for tedy1 xDD Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya Don't sew or keel or troll.


'Yavash, yavash~' Turkey was singing while carrying a was going to invite Greece-chan to play with him.

'Oi, Turkey.' he heard a male voice on his right and turned around. 'What are you doing with that rope?'

Ah, his other cute crush. Bo-kun was wearing a green shirt with black trousers, looking magnificent like always he did. But he would wait, Turkey thought, for Greece was first on the list.

'Turkey?' Bulgaria reminded of his talking human-nation-thingy self and startled Turkey out of his fantasies.

'Oh sorry my dear Bo-kun...'

'Not yours.'

'Tight. Well, my darling, this rope's for Greece.'

'Should I ask why or get to conclusions myself?'

''Rawr!' Serbia ...well, rawred through the border and laughed out.

'Uhm...' Turkey started.

'OMG DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP?!' Serbia yelled at the second man and threw an empty rakija/ya/a *doesn't wanna offend anyone by writing it the wrong right way.* bottle at him, knocking his fez off.

'I can see I'm unwanted here.' Turkey sighed and continued on his way, heartbroken.

'Lol you just figured it out!' the woman laughed.

Bulgaria picked up a rose. 'There ya go Serby!' he gave it to his sister.

'THAAAANKS! Can I have money pls?'

'Hahaha, no you can't.'

''Okay.' Serbia skipped back into her territory.

'Hey, Turkey?' Bulgaria shouted at him.

His heart jumped. He turned around.

'Yes, my dear?'

''I'll ignore the last part. And i'll come with you.'

'Why?'

'Because I'll film you two and show it to the EU so they can CENSURE up that CENSURE little CENSURE lazy godCENSURE CENSURE.'

_Winnie the Pooh: What's the point in putting censores when there's nothing to censure, master?_

_Me: Shut up, bear. Censure._

Germany rolled around in his bed. 'I feel like something bad's gonna happen.'

'Oh, do you?' France cuddled with his ear.

'. . . NII-SAAAAAAAAAAN! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THIS THING ON A LEASH!'

'I DIDN'T INVITE HIM' Prussia yelled from the first floor.

'THEN WHY IS HE IN MY BED?'

'BECAUSE YOU GOT DRUNK LIKE A FRIGGIN SWEIN! SCHEIßE!'

'YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!' France cried out and ran out, naked. 'Oh hai Gilbert.'

'YOU INVADED MY BROTHER!'

'I DID NOT! HE INVADED ME!'

'WEST!'

'SHUT. UP.!!' Switzerland bashed through the door, screamed and started shooting on meat.

'Awhhhh now I gotta clean again.' Austria sighed and grabbed a broom.

'A Kire Kire yeah yeah, aaah oooh, a Kire yeah, yeah. A Kire yeah yeah ooh~'

'Bulgaria.' Greece took a cat off his head and looked at the other nation warningly.

'I don't stop that easily.' Bo answered and took out his stick. 'BLOCK MY BRODER, WILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A #$^^%'

'Censure.' England said and disappeared.

'Children, children, don't fight. Let's play tug war!'

'Ch--ch--child?' Bulgaria ticked. 'No...1....2.....3....4....5...'

'Like you can beat me.' Greece yawned.

'Wanna bet?' Turkey growled.

'GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO OOOOOOPPP OOOP OHP!~' America wa shouting and throwing popcorn at the mud.

'GIVE UP...YOU...MORON!' - Greece pulled the rope. 'HERCULES WAS...GREEK...YOU...KNOW!'

'SILENCE, KYOPEKKKI!' Turkey's face was red, but he was pulling the rope, feet burried deep in the grass.

'Remind me again why is this on my territory.' Bulgaria asked with lack of interest in the happening.

'Because youy love me!' Turkey smiled and pulled the rope harder. 'I'm thinking of you while I'm doing this, honey~'

'Ahaha ok, I'm going to have nightmares tomorrow. For the last time, I'm not gay.'

'You just like to rape people with sticks, then pouring yoghurt on the and then licking it off.'

'Yes, but I do that with my sisters, not with men.'

'You did that with me...'

'Shut up baka too-to, I'm frustrated.'

'I just wanted to play, nii-san!'

'RUSSIA! LATER!'

'Okay batko...' Russia flew off on his batmobile.

'So that makes you a pervert.' Greece acknowledged.

'And you don't use condoms' Bulgaria answered and threw a chicken head at him.

'So you're on my side! after all, tuts'!' Turkey smiled at the loosened rope and pulled it harder.

'No, I'm not, bastard!' Bulgaria threw a chicken leg at him.

'WHERE DO YOU GET THESE STUFF FROM?' Greece shouted and desperately scratched back with his legs 5 centimetres away from the mud.

'From your mom.'

'MY MOM'S DEAD!'

'That doesn't mean I can't do her.'

'YOU...' Greece pulled the rope and Turkey barely managaed to stay up. 'NOBODY OFFENDS THAT BITCH EXCEPT ME!'

'Well I liked her. She didn't ask for much.'

'THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD! BECAUSE I'M GREEK!'

'SO WHAT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CENSURE!'

'CENSUUURE!' Turkey shouted while trying to keep his balance over the mud pond.

Bulgaria threw the rest of the chicken at America and jumped at Greece.

'NOW WHAT, YOU'LL LICK YOGHURT OFF ME?!'

'YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE SACRED TOUCH OF THE YOGHURT, PUTKO!' Bulgaria punched the other man and both of them fell on the grass.

'DON'T SWEAR AT ME WITH YOUR POSER LANGUAGE!' Greece countered.

'YOU'RE THE POSING ONE! YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FEED YOURSELF IF YOU WEREN'T A WHINY LITTLE CENSURE WHO CENSURES THE CENSURE TO CENSURE OFF HIS CENSURE!' Bulgaria blocked and hit him again.

Turkey looked at the rope in his wrist.

'I'M NOT POOR! IT'S BECAUSE OF THE WORLD FINANCIAL CRISIS!' Greece turned around to avoid the next hit.

'SCREW THE CRISIS, I HAVE BOIKO!' Bulgaria yelled while jumping up and kicked the other nation in the stomach. Then suddenly he fell.

'THIS IS BETTER THAN FREAKIN' AVATAR!' America cried out, wiping tears off with his popcorn bag.

Bo looked down at his feet. A rope. THE rope. Suddenly he found the calming down useless.

'WHO ARE YOU TO THINK YOU CAN TRIP ME WITHOUT GETTING CENSURE CENSURE IN THE CENSURE YOU TURKISH SLIME CENSURE CENSURE'

'CENSURE!' America choked on a popcorn.

'Oh censure...' turkey pulled the rope before it was too late.

'NO!' Bulgaria yelled and pulled the rope with all his strenght. As a result, Turkey fell in the mud, from head to toes. Bulgaria jumped on him and stepped on his head, pushing it into the mud.

'YU LIKE THIS? TASTE MY SHEEP'S CENSURE!' he looked at the shocked Greece and smiled sadistically. He grabbed the now muddy rope from the Turk's hand and pulled again.

Greece tried to run off, but his left ankle was tangled in the rope. A moment later his head was also under the mud and getting stepped on bu the Bulgarian.

'HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS? I ALWAYS WIN! ALWAYS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' he took out a crown out of his super magical bigsmallsize limited edition pocket and put it on his head. ''WHO'S EPIC! WHO'S WONDERFUL! WHO'S BEAUTIFUL! SMART! CLEVER! WHO'S ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT! WHO? THAT'S RIGHT, FANGIRLS, MY YOGHURT'S YOURS! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' he left the now unconscious bodies in the mud and jumped back on the grass with a levski hop. 'LET'S GO GET MACEDONIA!' he took out his sword and an, screaming revolutionary songs to the south-west border.

_...And that will hapeen if you piss off a Bulgarian during a game. Srsly. Don't. We go psycho and murder your family. 3 Written for tedy1. It's probably not exaaactly what you wanted but that's what I could do XD_


End file.
